


Love you more

by PainPowder



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Emotional, Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainPowder/pseuds/PainPowder
Summary: And every day I missed you more,and more and more and more and more.I've been away too long





	Love you more

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction is based on a song called: Love you more by Racoon

Max wanted this to be perfect, he wanted to admit his honest feelings to Daniel. 

 

Max said he was okay and that he understood Daniel moving to Renault, but it had never been like before. Max didn’t want Daniel to leave, but he told him it was just fine. And that they’d see each other walking around in the paddock, or at home outside the race weekends. 

 

But Daniel leaving Red Bull had changed the team, it had changed the way of working. Max missed Daniel being around him all day, his stupid jokes, his trademark grin.

 

Max sat on the beach waiting for Daniel to arrive, he had invited him there for some stupid reason, not why he really wanted him there.

 

Max was lost in thoughts, when someone tapped on his shoulder.

 

“Hey Max.” Daniel said with a grin.

 

“Hi.” Max answered, giving Daniel a quick kiss.

 

“Why did you want me to come here? I know the reason you told wasn’t the real one.”

 

Max cursed himself, of course Daniel would know him too well. He decided to just get straight to the point.

 

“I miss you, in the team.”

 

_Clouds above go sailing by_

_I found my meaning in this life_

_clear white is flying in my eyes,_

_underneath a blue, blue sky_

_The waves come rolling in with the tide._

 

“It’s not the same anymore.” Max let a tear drop.

 

_I've been away too long_

_and every day I missed you more._

_You look like you did before,_

_only prettier._

_Every day I love you more._

 

“I- I- missed you too.”

 

_All the people rushing by, by, by_

_looking for meaning in this life_

_so used up, and blinded by lies,_

_They're underneath the blue, blue sky_

_the way they seldom seem to smile_

_I don't know why._

 

“Every day without you in the team, makes my heart break more and more.” Max admitted.

 

_Cause I've been away too long_

_and every day I missed you more._

_You look like you did before,_

_only prettier._

_Every day I love you more_

_I love you more,_

_every day I love you more,_

_and more._

 

“I still don’t know if changing teams was the right decision to make. But one thing I know for sure is that my love for you only got stronger because of this. And that all the time we get to spend with each other, we should enjoy even more.” Daniel said, giving Max a kiss on his cheek.

 

_Cause I've been away too long_

_and every day I missed you more._

_You look like you did before,_

_only prettier._

_And every day I missed you more,_

_and more and more and more and more._

_I've been away too long_

_and every day I missed you more_

_oh you look like you did before_

_only prettier_

_every day I love you more._

 

I love you more.

Every day I love you more.

 

“We should, I love you Daniel.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

 

 


End file.
